I'm Sorry
by malingjemuranbrb94
Summary: [CH 1 UP] Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membencinya. Baekhyun kira, tidak ada alasan khusus dibalik itu. Sehun ternyata membantu Chanyeol dan berusaha membuat Baekhyun mencintainya karena Sehun mencintai Baekhyun. Luhan, sepupu China Baekhyun mencintai Sehun sejak pertama kali bertemu pada umur 15 dan membenci Baekhyun karena Sehun mencintainya/Chanbaek, Hunhan, Hunbaek/BL/Yaoi/EXO FF
1. Prologue

**I'm Sorry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ㅇㅅㅇ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Starring : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, etc.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek, Hunhan, etc.**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-Ai/BxB**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malingjemuran_brb94 Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dear Baekhyun,_

 _Selamat ulang tahun, sayang! Sekarang, tanggal 6 Mei 'kan? Eh, atau Sehun memberikannya telat padamu? Pokoknya, selamat ulang tahun ya^^ Maaf tak bisa menemani ulang tahunmu yang ke-20 ya. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku hanya bisa menemani usiamu hingga 19 tahun. Sungguh, aku ingin sekali menemanimu. Tapi jika Tuhan memanggilku kembali ke sisi-Nya, bisa apa aku?_

 _Kuharap kau bisa menemukan orang yang akan menyangimu secara tulus, Baek. Yang akan membuatmu bahagia, tersenyum, dan tak diliputi kesedihan setiap waktu. Juga bisa melihatmu, tak hanya merasakan saja. Sungguh, aku mengutuk mata bodoh ini yang tak bisa melihat kecantikanmu sejak kita berusia 17 tahun. Padahal, Sehun sering mengatakan padaku bahwa kau itu cantik sekali. Aku hanya bisa berharap Tuhan berbaik hati untuk tetap melihatmu dari atas sini._

 _Kuyakin kau semakin cantik sekarang, Baek. Dan aku ingin meminta padamu agar tetap tersenyum supaya kau makin terlihat cantik._

 _Oh, aku juga ingin meminta maaf mengenai beberapa hal._

 _Maaf tak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu._

 _Maaf meninggalkanmu secepat ini._

 _Maaf membuatmu menangis._

 _Maaf karena membuatmu menderita akan kepergianku._

 _Maaf tak bisa membahagiakanmu._

 _Maaf menghilangkan senyummu._

 _Maaf karena aku mengingkari janjiku untuk tetap bersamamu._

 _Maaf telah membuat begitu banyak kebohongan dan janji palsu padamu._

 _Maaf karena telah membuatmu jatuh cinta pada pria cacat dan buruk rupa sepertiku._

 _Maaf merepotkanmu selama ini._

 _Maaf karena aku tak bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepada pria lain dan tak bisa membuatmu mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sepenuhnya._

 _Terakhir, maaf aku masih mencintaimu dan selalu mencintaimu selamanya, Baek._

 _Pria cacat yang tak bisa membuatmu bahagia,_

 _Park Chanyeol_

Setelah Baekhyun membaca surat yang diberikan Chanyeol lewat Sehun, ia menangis pilu di kamarnya. Tubuhnya merosot dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk sembari memeluk surat yang ditulis di kertas warna biru, warna kesukaannya. Ia juga melirihkan cinta pertamanya—yang masih ia cintai hingga sekarang.

Seharusnya, lelaki itu—Chanyeol menemaninya sekarang. Di hari ulang tahunnya. Ya, seharusnya.

" _Park Chanyeol… hiks.. Channie…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Heyho! This is ma first published fanfict:) Hope you like it^^ And, wish me not getting writers block:)

P.S : start publishing on sat, Nov 21 and updated every sunday:)


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm Sorry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ㅇㅅㅇ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Starring :** **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, etc.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek, Hunhan, etc.**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-Ai/BxB**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malingjemuran_brb94 Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua tahun yang lalu,

Rumah sakit KyungHee,

06:14 AM

" _T-tapi_ hyung _.. kumohon, sembuhkan sepupuku," lirihan seorang pemuda_ pale _berusia 16 tahun dengan seragam sekolahnya memenuhi gendang telinga dokter dihadapannya. Sehun—pemuda itu menatap sang dokter dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan alisnya yang bertautan. Berharap bahwa tatapan matanya bisa membuat dokter itu menyelamatkan sepupunya, Park Chanyeol._

 _Dokter dengan nametag 'Kim Joon Myeon' itu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga, Joon Myeon adalah dokter pribadi keluarga besar Park sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan ia cukup dekat dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol._

" _Aku juga ingin menyelamatkannya, Sehun-ah.. Tapi aku tak bisa, tumor itu bahkan sudah merenggut penglihatannya. Sepertinya, kita hanya bisa berdoa kepada tuhan agar Dia berbaik hati mengangkat tumor itu—"_

" _KAU PIKIR HANYA DENGAN BERDOA SAJA BISA MEMBUAT SI BRENGSEK ITU SEMBUH HA?! TIDAK BAJINGAN!" teriakan Sehun memotong ucapannya._

 _Sehun tahu, itu sangat keterlauan. Apalagi ditambah dengan kata-kata makian. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan untuk tidak meneriaki dan memaki Joon Myeon ketika wajah sembab dan mata yang menyorotkan kesedihan yang mendalam milik Baekhyun melintas dibenaknya._

 _Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menyesal meneriaki Joon Myeon, tapi tidak mau meminta maaf. Demi boneka rillakumma milik Chayeol, Sehun itu harga dirinya tinggi—sangat. Jadi Joon Myeon hanya bisa memaklumi karena ia tahu sesungguhnya Sehun menyesal telah meneriaki dan memakinya._

 _Walau sebenarnya ia juga ingin membalas teriakan dan makian Sehun dan satu bogem mentah untuk tambahannya._

" _Sehun, selain berusaha kita juga harus berdoa. Bagaimanapun, sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu kejaiban datang dari-Nya. Jadi kumohon, berhentilah berkata kasar dan bertaubat agar doamu didengar dan dikabulkan," ceramah Joon Myeon. Sebenarnya ini bukan hanya ceramah, tapi juga sindiran supaya lelaki dihadapannya tidak lagi melontarkan kata-kata kasar yang membuat orang lain ingin menjotosnya._

 _Dan Sehun merasa harga dirinya sedikit turun gara-gara ceramahan pria tua itu._

 _Oh, ayolah Sehun, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan harga dirimu yang kelewat tinggi._

 _Sehun hanya bisa menggeram tertahan menahan segala yang ada didalam hatinya lalu duduk di kursi tunggu depan ruang operasi. Joon Myeon melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, jika pemuda pale itu menundukkan wajahnya sembari mengaitkan kedua tangannya—terlihat seperti sedang berdoa, pria dengan jas dokter itu menyenderkan kepalanya dan sedikit menengadah sembari menutup matanya. Kentara sekali bahwa keduanya sedang frustasi dan kelelahan._

 _Untuk beberapa saat kedepan, kedua lelaki itu terdiam. Yang satu sibuk dengan hatinya yang bergemuruh ketika wajah sembab Baekhyun melintas dibenaknya, yang satunya sibuk dengan kepalanya yang berputar-putar karena sangat sulit menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol._

 _Akhirnya, Joon Myeon membuka suara sembari menatap Sehun dengan wajah sedikit sumringah. "Begini saja, bagaimana jika kita mengirim Chanyeol ke Jerman? Kudengar salah satu rumah sakit disana memiliki peralatan yang paling baru. Yang bahkan baru diluncurkan sekalipun,"_

 _Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk. Terlihat dari kerutan di dahinya ia sedang berpikir. Sebenarnya, ia akan langsung mengiyakan dengan tegas setelah mendengar penjelasan Joon Myeon. Tapi sekali lagi, wajah sembab Baekhyun terlintas di benaknya. Sungguh ia tidak akan tega melihat wajah itu lagi. Itu membuat hatinya terluka._

 _Lantas, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menanyakan dulu kepada Baekhyun? Hell, BIG NO! Yang ada Sehun akan kena jotos dari Baekhyun karena tidak memberi tahu tentang penyakit Chanyeol yang sebenarnya bisa dihilangkan itu. Plus bogem mentah dari Chanyeol karena Baekhyun pasti menangis. Selain itu, ia juga tak mau membuat Baekhyun membencinya gara-gara hal ini._

" _Sehun, bagaimana?" Joon Myeon kembali bertanya. Ia berharap bahwa Sehun menyetujui usulannya dan membuatkan jadwal untuk Chanyeol menjalani perawatannya. Juga mempercepat segala sesuatunya sebelum terlambat._

" _Akan kupikirkan, hyung," putus Sehun akhirnya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menanyakannya terlebih dahulu kepada pamannya—ayah Chanyeol yang sedang berada di Amerika beberapa bulan terakhir. Jika beliau setuju, maka Sehun pun setuju._

 _Dan senyum Joon Myeon berganti menjadi senyum sendu. "Karena ayahnya, ya?" Joon Myeon benar-benar mengetahui kalau Park Chansung—ayahnya Chanyeol adalah orang tua yang cukup menyayangi anaknya. Tapi jika sesuatu terjadi pada anaknya dan membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit, Chansung akan berpikir beberapa kali terlebih dahulu. Chansung sungguh mencintai uangnya._

 _Sehun menghela nafasnya. Lalu menyahut pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Joon Myeon sedangkan matanya menatap kosong lorong rumah sakit._

" _Ya, Chansung_ Ahjussi _sulit dibujuk."_

 _Setelah itu, ingatannya menerawang mengingat bagaimana pamannya begitu kejam membiarkan Chanyeol kecil berada ditangan penculik karena penculik tersebut meminta tebusan sebesar seratus juta won sedangkan ia tak rela uangnya yang sangat ia cintai jatuh begitu saja ke orang lain._

 _Tapi tanpa mereka ketahui, Chanyeol yang didalam ruangan mendengar percakapan mereka berdua dengan telinga tajamnya dan tangan yang mengepal erat._

 _Chanyeol jadi benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri._

 **.**

 **.**

 **ㅇㅅㅇ**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih setia menangis di kamarnya, ia sungguh mengutuk Sehun yang tak memberi tahu bahwa Chanyeol memiliki tumor otak. Ia juga mengutuk calon mertuanya—Park Chansung yang tak memberikan sepeserpun untuk membiayai kemoterapi Chanyeol. Dan juga, ia mengutuk Chanyeol yang malah membuat Baekhyun membencinya dengan akting perlakuan-perlakuan buruk padanya.

Saat Baekhyun masih menangis dan mengutuk orang-orang, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan suara rendah Sehun dari luar. "Baek, kumohon. Keluarlah, barang satu kali hanya untuk makan saja,"

Sehun kira, Baekhyun setidaknya mau berhenti menangis walau masih tak mau makan beberapa hari terakhir. Tapi nyatanya, tangis Baekhyun malah semakin pecah dan nyaris seperti teriakan frustasi. Luhan—sepupu Baekhyun ikut mengetuk pintu dan membujuk Baekhyun. Sebenci apapun Luhan kepada Baekhyun, ia tetap tidak tega jika Baekhyun berada di posisi semengenaskan ini.

"Baek, kumohon. Makan ya, sekali saja," suara Luhan terdengar menyiratkan kesedihan seolah ia juga merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Hyung, ting–hiks–galkan aku sen–diri. Kumohon.. hiks," Baekhyun menolak dan meminta Luhan juga Sehun meninggalkannya saja. Ia menyeret langkahnya ke arah tempat tidur yang biasa ia tempati bersama Chanyeol. Ia membaringkan diri disana dan melanjutkan tangisnya yang semakin pilu.

Dan yang membuatnya menangis semakin pilu ialah ia ingat lagi kenangan bersama Chanyeol yang selalu memeluk dan menyayikan _lulaby_ ketika ia tidak bisa tidur.

Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol pernah mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menikah di Belanda lalu menetap di Paris dan memiliki 2 orang anak.

Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol pernah menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja ketika mereka melakukan pergerumulan panas.

Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol pernah berjanji akan selalu menjaganya apapun yang terjadi.

Baekhyun ingat betapa manisnya perlakuan Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sakit.

Dan kenangan itu terjadi diatas tempat tidur ini.

Hatinya sungguh terluka mengingat ia malah membenci Chanyeol ketika sedang dalam keadaan sekarat, bukannya merawat dan menyemangati Chanyeol supaya mendapat semangat untuk melanjutkan hidupnya dan melaksanakan mimpi-mimpi mereka.

Baekhyun juga membuat Chanyeol mendapat kematiannya lebih cepat.

Karena Baekhyun berciuman panas dengan rival Chanyeol—Kai di ruang kelas dan bahkan menarik Kai ke hotel terdekat—untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka ketika ia melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dingin sarat akan kesedihan dan kebencian di mulut pintu.

Jika ia berada di posisi Chanyeol, maka ia akan serangan jantung dan mati di tempat.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih bisa menahan rasa sakit di otaknya—karena tumor dan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya—karena Baekhyun.

Lama-kelamaan, tangis Baekhyun mengecil dan diganti dengan isakan-isakan kecil lalu hilang. Baekhyun tertidur sembari memegang surat dari Chanyeol dan wajah sembab sarat kesedihan, penyesalan, keterlukaan, dan kefrustasian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ㅇㅅㅇ**

 **.**

 **.**

SORRY GUE TELAT OMAYGAT, TELAT BANGET.

Abisnya, si bobi (bukan bobby iKon)-gue panggil ntu guru laknat bobi, botak biadab hehe- ngeribetin idup gue mele-" Peulijeu, masa gue disuruh bikin self-art tapi pake titik sih, mana harus 4jt titik lagi. Jadi gue ngerjain ntu tugas biadab dulu baru ngerjain ini ff. Aslian, gue ngerasa bersalah karena nggak sesuai yang gue janjiin. Ya segitu dulu deh ya bacotan gue. Btw, gue lagi mabok SVT esp. Joshua n Jun. Plus The8 karna dia ganteng banget pas MAMA kemaren yasalam.


End file.
